1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television support apparatus for use on center arm rest of automobiles. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to television support apparatus with detachable speakers for use on the center arm rest of an automobile.
2. General Background
Television viewing for backseat passengers traveling in an automobile has been found to be useful to a broad range of people from busy executives who maintain a chauffeured driven limousine to children and adults on long family automobile trips. Therefore there is a need for a removable television support apparatus with speakers for use in an automobile.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to develop an apparatus for supporting a television on the center arm rest in an automobile.
A typical prior art device would have a frame shaped to fit on the back of the front seat or center arm rest of the automobile with a platform which can be raised or lowered to a desired position on which the television may rest. Means are provided to secure television to the support and speakers are provided as part of the assembly. Such prior art devices are illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,626, issued to L. S. Weinblatt.
Other U.S. Patents which are directed to the field of art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,048, issued to E. F. Mahon, et al which discloses an arm rest designed and adapted for use in the interior of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,630, issued to K. Pitts, et al and discloses a center arm rest with detachable radio adapted to fit on the center arm rest of an automobile which utilizes the automobile power supply, speaker system and the antenae.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,495, issued to W. L. Foote, which discloses a clamp-on table for the arm of the chairs or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,180, issued to M. J. Reed, which discloses an arm rest attachment for use with seats of automobiles and other vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,230, issued to C. L. Levy, and discloses a portable surface which can be temporarily fixed to external members by U-bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,729, issued to G. K. Sherman, et al, and discloses a hinged arm rest which can fold flat to an underside of a seat when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,400, issued to R. D. Erickson, which discloses an adjustable serving tray for automobile seats;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,701, issued to J. Manczur, which discloses a detachable arm chair table which is secured to an automobile seat by a U-shaped frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,099, issued to J. Roberts, discloses a seat mountable tray.
Many of these devices suffer in that the support apparatus is not an inherently stable position when mounted on the car seat or car seat arm rest.